Justin Bieber is my Brother!
by loserslovereading
Summary: "Hey Nudge who's my brother? Could you repeat it. I didn't hear you clearly." I asked "Oh sure Fang, it's Justin Bieber." she replied. All else faded away as one thought repeated itself over and over in my head. JUSTIN BIEBER IS MY BROTHER! First Fanfic! Please NO FLAMES! Definite FAX! Rated T because of swearing, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Who's my Family?

A/N: Hey! I'm loserslovereding. You probably know me from reviews. If you don't know me, I'm loserslovereading other known as Bones. I absolutely hate Justin Bieber so there might be some insults to him. (sorry to beliebers) This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like this story and please review. I like constructive criticism but I don't want any flames please and thank you. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I will never own MR. Sadly, JP owns that title

This is in thanks of Vampireride for being my beta reader and helping me with this. THANK YOU! :)

Chapter 1

Justin Bieber's my Brother

Fang's Pov

We had never noticed the resemblance before. Nudge once had a poster of him in her room at Anne's, but he looked nothing like me. I guess he dyed his hair or something, then. I was shocked to say the least. I had stormed out of the house and flew around town for awhile, thinking things through. But I still couldn't believe it. Even now, when we're flying to Hollywood, to go meet him. He looked absolutely nothing like me in the picture Nudge had shown us. I couldn't' believe it at all. But I could see some similarities. Like his olive toned skin tone and black hair that he dyed to a blond now.

I wonder how he would react when he found out his brother was a freak/mutant. Who had to extra limbs on his back. Two wings, that were put on him as a baby. Would he be happy to know that he had a brother, or would he kick me out when he saw my wings. Of all the people in the world, how did I end up with him as my brother? As these thoughts circulated in my head I couldn't help but remember what had happened in the morning when we found out.

_Flashback_

_We had been sifting through the files we had found long ago. We all remembered what had happened with Iggy's parents but the kids still wanted to try. Everything was quiet. All you could hear were the ruffling of papers and the occasional whisper from Iggy and Gazzy._

_Suddenly Nudge jumped up and shouted, "ZOMG...OMG! Fang I found your family!"_

_I think when I finally processed what she said I ended up unconscious for a moment. I asked Nudge to repeat what she had said. When she told me again, I think that was when the situation sunk in. Inside fireworks with spiders were blasting off into my heart but on the outside I looked as cool, calm and collected as always._

_"Nudge could you please stop screaming and tell me who my parents are."_

_Before she could open her mouth and reply, Angel started screaming like a banshee. I think she read Nudge's mind. If my family was worth screaming for, I really could not wait to find out any longer._

_So I shouted "Be Quiet!"_

_Instantly they all stopped talking and looked at me like I was growing actual fangs._

_"Could you please just tell me. PLEASE!"_

_They know that I don't beg, so Nudge quickly started talking._

_"Omg. Fang you are not going to believe it. You're dad is divorced to your mom but they're the parents of Justin Bieber, who is your brother. Isn't that great. We could go like right now and meet him and we could become rich and famous and live like millionaires since your brothers Justin Bieber the hotty. Omg he is so hot. With those chocolate brown eyes and blondish, blackish, brownish hair. Hey wait is that even a word. I don't think so. Brownish reminds of poo and Gazzy's farts. Omg Gazzy left such a big one in my room the other day. That reminds me you're in for some trouble little man. Uggh, I just hate mmmmmmmjfddvshdgahgfashgdaj."_

_Max's hand cut off Nudges rant._

_"Hey Nudge who is my brother? Could you repeat it. I didn't hear you clearly." I asked_

_"Oh, it's Justin Bieber." she replied._

_All else faded away as one thought repeated itself over and over in my head._

_JUSTIN BIEBER IS MY BROTHER_

End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to give me some constructive criticism. Please REVIEW!

Quote of the chapter:

" I was born with a reading list I will never finish." - Maud Casey

Bones, Out :)


	2. Still Processing

A/N Hey guys! Thank for the three awesome reviews from MaximumRider99, , and tijmrfo. And thank you to all the people who veiwed or visited this story! You guys are all awesome! This chapter is short and a filler but necessarry since you'll know the wherabouts of the kids. Please review! Lot's of Sarcastic Max; you have been warned. A little bit of Fax will happen in the next chapter so don't worry. I forgot to mention that the flock is in New York City, in a hotel. They have been living there for a while, prentending to be tourists. This happens in whatever book they found the files. Lastly, their ages are,

Fang, Max, Iggy: 15

Nudge: 13

Gazzy: 11

Angel: 9

Discalimer: Last I checked I was never an old man named James Patterson and I did not write the Maximum Ride series.

Max Pov

Well that was a very suprising moment, wasn't it? Fang's brother is JUSTIN FREAKING BIEBER!

How exciting! Am I right?! Please note the sarcasm.

Okay, okay I'll cut the crap. The first thing that came into my mind after Nudge announced that Justin Bieber was Fang's brother was; EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!

What? Every girl has their fangirl moments and he sooo hot anyways!

No, seriously. I was like WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA... THE HELL! Like are you serious?!

So anyways after that very shocking moment Fang stomped off and probably flew off to his not-so-secret place. Like, come on, everyone knows its a cave near the lake beyond the trees past the long brown river right after the next town. Wait, No one knew that? Oh my bad.

So after I finally processed the situation, I told the kids to stay put and research Justin Bieber and they all happpily agreed and started "researching" JB right away. Once they were settled down and had stopped bickering over the laptopp, I told Iggy he was in charge and left to go find Fang.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please REVIEW! It seriously makes my day! And any constructive criticism is welcome! (I promise the next chapter will be better)


	3. Thinking Things Through

A/N: Hey! Okay so thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. They keep me writing. AND THANK YOU FOR THE 136 VIEWS! Sorry about the last chapter being short. But it was mandatory and I didn't have much time to write. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Sorry no fax yet. I took this chapter in a different direction. Hope you like it! Read and Review. ENJOY!

Warning! Characters may be OOC but bear with me.

Disclaimer: If I had owned Maximum Ride, Fang would have not died, left, or done any of those stupid things. But I don't own it, so unfortunately all that crap happened.

Max Pov:

As I flew I thought;

Fang as Justin Bieber's brother. Wow! I would have never believed it. I wonder, now that Fang has found his family will he go live with them and leave m...us. Will I lose my best friend, and second in command? Will I lose the person who's always been there for me? Will Iggy lose his best friend and will Gazzy lose his role model? Will Angel and Nudge lose their big brother? Will he leave us? Questions. So many questions, and the only person who can answer them is Fang. I looked straight ahead and using my raptor vision I saw Fang flying about a mile away from me. Using my super speed I caught up to him. He acknowledged my presence with a nod of his head, but other than that, he ignored me. I don't know if that was good or bad. We kept on flying until we reached his place and landed.

Let's get ready for this sure to be deadly conversation.

Fang Pov: (What you've all been waiting for!)

As I flew I thought:

Justin Bieber is my brother. Out of a trillion people, him as my brother. Well... I guess that's kinda good. If we go to him and tell him... our situation we could get some money from him. He probably has tons of that stuff. If he lets us, we could probably crash there for a while too. It'd be a great break for Max and the flock. Hopefully he'll let us. Wait... but what if he rejects me. I am a freak with wings. They'll probably shun me and not believe a word I say. But if I don't go, I'll always be haunted with the unknown of what could have happened. No... but what about Max and the kids. Nudge and Angel would obviously be ecstatic but what about Iggy and Gazzy. They truly despise JB. Just like I do. And Max. She would freak. She hates him just as much as I do, but she'd want me to go. she would be mad at herself if she didn't let me go.( She's just so bullheadedly stubborn sometimes.) She would hate me if I left her but she wouldn't want me to miss this opportunity. And I don't want to miss this chance either. I guess my minds made up.

As I was thinking, Max flew by and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

Ugh, I knew she would follow me. How did I know this? Well its because I'm so awesome! No, it's really because to me, Max is really easy to read and I usually know what her next move will be. She's the same with me.

I nodded my head at her in acknowledgement ( and partially because its badass) and concentrated on flying towards my place.

Once we landed, I felt the nervousness and determination course through me. I was going to do whatever it takes to convince Max to let me go see my family. He may be Justin Bieber. He may sing music that is crap, he may sing like a girl, but he's my brother and that's what counts. (Ew, this mushy stuff is really messing up my brain. Lets try to refrain from talking- I mean thinking- about it)

Max then turned and looked at me and said " So, a crappy singer with crappy music is your brother."

"Well yeah I guess so." I replied.

And that's how the most horrible, solemn and emotional conversation between us started.

A/N: So... How was that. Better than last time. I would like to point out that Fang said that Max hates JB. She actually just puts up that image so that Fang and the boys wont make fun of her . She secretly LUVES JUSTIB BIEBER!

So please review cause

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY

BEING HAPPY MAKES ME WRITE

AND WRITING MAKES ME UPDATE

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks.

Quote of the chapter: (I missed one last time so I'll give you 2. And read the first quote. It's actually so ironically true!)

"There is no friend as loyal as a book." Ernest Hemingway

2nd Quote of the chapter:

" A book is a gift you can open again and again." Garrison Keillor

Bones Out :)


	4. WaitWhat!

**A/N: Hey sorry guys for not updating. RANT ALERT! You can skip it if you want. Which you probably are, cause who wants to listen to my horrible life?! **

**I got a ton of work from school and I've been failing math and geography like s***. Like, I can't even explain. It's been horrible. And our teacher (I'm in grade 8 Humber summit please tell me if you know me ) is so rude. He legit gave us a project on our trip. Like what da Hell. It is so unfair. He legit gives 2 test a week and 1 assignment for grade 8's and on top of that big projects. He has such strict rules that my cousins from university say that they have never gotten such a strict teacher. I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM! Ughhh. And my progress report came out and I failed in geography and physical education. Don't really care about PE but geography is just a mess. In grade 7 I got honor role, now I'm one of the worst students in the class. Like what the Fleeep! I swear you are the only people who will actually understand because my friends have the same problem and ranting to them just results in us screaming insults to the world. **

**Okay Rant done. **

**So anyways great thanks to the many reviews and views. Please keep them coming. This chapter will have fax. Hope you enjoy. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride. But I wish I did. **

**Claimer: The plot and any new characters are mine unless I say so.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV: (First time wish me luck)<strong>

The boy looked at the girl and the girl stared back. All their emotions were swimming in their eyes and they were about to let them out.

The boy looked at the girl and said, "I want to go."

The girl peered back for a moment and then replied," I know."

The boy, Fang looked at the girl, Max with a confused face and asked, "Aren't you mad?"

AND THAT'S WHEN ALL OF HELL FROZE OVER.

**Max POV:**

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. If he wanted to leave here alive, than **why** the hell did he ask me that insanely stupid question?

That's when I blew up..

"Well no duh Fang! Obviously I don't want you to go and see you're parents but you do. What do you want me to say Fang?! That I hate you? I can't. I would have done the same thing anyways, and-"

"But Max," Fang said interrupting her speech momentarily.

"No! Listen Fang, I don't want you to leave me. You're my best friend . EVERYTHING would fall apart without you, but I'm going to let you go. Because if I don't I would feel so guilty not knowing what could have happened and stopping you from going to see your parents and brother so I'm gonna let-"

"Max listen!" Fang said with a shout.

That shout made me turn around and look at him. I gazed at him straight in the eye and said with venom laced into my every word , "What do you have to say, that is **so** important right now?"

"Max.. I want you and the flock to go with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I watched him for a minute before I busted out in laughter. "You're joking right?!"

"Nope," he replied popping on the p.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No." I said back.

"Why not?" He asked looking at me with a pleading look on his handsome face. (Wait.. handsome... you never heard me say that. 'Kay got it? Or else...)

"Because its not right. I don't want to. Period. Don't argue. I'm the leader for a reason right?

"Max. Shut Up." He snapped at me.

"NO! Your going to tear apart the flock this way. You know Gazzy and Iggy don't want to go and you know that Angel and Nudge do. And YOU ABSOLUTELY Know that I do not want to go!

"Though I wouldn't mind seeing Justin Bieber's sexiness." Max thought.

That's when the voice made an appearance.

"Why are you thinking about Justin Bieber's "sexiness" when you thought Fang was handsome just a minute ago?"

"VOICE!"

**Fang POV **

He didn't know what came over him. He thinks it's the anger. He just looked at her and it seemed as if she was glowing. Suddenly an uncontrollable urge came upon him and he couldn't help but stare, not look, stare at Max's figure. Her round curves, her straight lean body, her full plump lips. She looked so beautiful with her long straight golden brown hair in tangles, her chocolaty brown eyes glaring at him in anger, and standing in her "Max Stance" with her arms crossed, left leg sticking out and her head slightly tilted towards the left.

No Fang, bad thoughts. He scolded himself.

But, Fang needed to tell her something and she wouldn't shut up. So he did the most logical thing (and first thing) that came into his head and kissed her straight on the mouth.

He was taken away on absolute bliss.

**Max POV **

and blah blah blah m***...

And suddenly his soft lips were kissing me just right and his silky hair felt so smooth against my fingers. Wait.. what's going on?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang kissing me. But the most shocking part? Wait for it... I was kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhmm... Sorry for the Cliffhanger... You're probably all gonna bring out your pitchforks cause I give you a cliffhanger (You probably know she's gonna run though) and I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! :<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, constructive criticism and views. It makes my day. Thank you to VampireRide. She' a great beta reader. Check out her stories! **

**Anyways I'm going to do a joke and quote of the chapter that will undoubtly be found on google Hope you enjoy! **

**Quote of the chapter: **

**"It's time that you realize that you're worth a hell of a lot more than you think. " Unknown Author **

**Joke of the day: **

**I used to think the brain was the most important organ. Then I thought, look what's telling me that. /christopher-hudspeth/2013/09/50-terrible-quick-jokes-thatll-get-you-a-laugh-on-demand/ **

**Bones Out! :)**


End file.
